Harry Potter's Hello and Goodbyes
by thewritehottie
Summary: It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and things start to change as Harry, Hermione, and Ron try to find their place. The trio humors, loves, and cries their way through their last year. AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY good. Read the wholet thing to get the f


"Harry! Over here!" I yelled. Harry looked over, smiled, and ran over to Ron and I standing over by the platform. As he ran, his messy hair bounced to reveal his scar. Hedwig's cage was turning over and over as Hedwig complained noisily. Harry stopped and was panting.  
"Hello Ron." He nodded to Ron and looked at me. "Hermione." He nodded. I was slightly offended. Couldn't I have more than just a mere nod? So as he bent down I reached and hugged him.  
"I haven't seen you in so long and all I get is a nod?" I asked. Harry grinned and as he straightened I realized how tall he'd gotten. He became so mature comparing to three years ago. His shoulders broadened and his chest became strong and even. Harry even had abs!  
I let go and he took my hand and kissed it. I wasn't expecting that and I blushed.  
"Better?" He inquired. I nodded.  
Toot, toot. The Hogwarts train had appeared as if by magic and we all took our carts and began to board. Nobody said goodbye to us now that we were seventh-years. We were too old for that silly stuff.  
On the train we all got a room together and sat in our usual seats; Harry and Ron by the window, and me two seats away on Ron's side. The train started moving and there was a long pause.  
"I can't believe this is our last year." Ron said staring outside. "I thought it'd never end."  
"I wish it didn't." Harry said. Ron turned to him.  
"Are you crazy? School sucks!" Ron raised his eyebrows.  
"Ron, you're forgetting Harry has to go back to his...his...who are they again?" Hermione asked.  
"My aunt and uncle." Harry said. "And Dudley."  
"Oh, right." Ron muttered. "My dad wants me to go into the Ministry of Magic but I want to work in the Weasley's Corner with George and Fred." Weasley's Corner, I remembered, was the wizard prank store that George and Fred made once they came out of school.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry stated.  
"Well, I want to teach at Hogwarts." I lifted my chin. "I want to teach the course about the Muggle world." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"That's a good idea. I'll go teach at Hogwarts, too." Harry smiled as Ron snickered. "At least until I find another job." He added quickly. Then we were interupted by thumping at the door. I stood up and quickly opened it and who else would it be but Malfoy.  
"Hellooo." Malfoy greeted us. "Thought I might drop by and see how you're doing. Can't believe it's our last year here."  
"Go away." Harry said. Ron just stayed staring out the window. With no male audience, Malfoy turned to me.  
"Hermione...you're very pretty." Malfoy sat down next to me and I got a little nervous. He put his arm around me and I have to admit it that I was a little turned on by him. He leaned over and started to whisper in my ear. "You know you still like me. Remember all those wicked nights we had last year? Remember all the fun we had?" I looked to see if Harry had heard. He was almost ready to push Malfoy off. I closed my eyes. "I still like you a lot." Malfoy sat back and I let out a big breath. It was true I had dated Malfoy for a while as I was in my rebellious mood. It was another time when Harry and Ron had turned their back on me. Malfoy wasn't that bad but I knew Harry had never really forgiven me for having fun with him.  
"Bye Miss Granger." Malfoy blew a kiss to me. He just glared at the other two. There, once again, was a long pause after Malfoy walked out. Harry had his fingers buried in his hair, elbows on knees, and Ron remained stiff as he looked out the window. Ron turned to me.  
"Why didn't you say no?" Ron asked quietly. "You still like 'im?" I ignored him. Harry looked up.  
"'Mione liked him?! She liked him in the first place!?" Harry almost roared. Good these walls were soundproof. Harry's eyes flamed. "Hermione...how...how? How could you ever like that rat!" Unconciously a tear rolled down my cheek. I knew they all heard what he said to me. Malfoy that scum! He wanted them to get mad at me so I'd go back to him!  
"Harry I'm sorry but I think he's an okay guy." I mumbled shakily. "I never meant anything bad." I started scooting down the seats to the corner. I didn't want to talk anymore. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I can't...." My voice trailed off as I saw the door slowly slide open. Ginny stuck her nose in.  
"Ron. Ron!" She hissed. "I can't open my trunk." Ron looked at me, then at Harry.  
"Comin'" Ron ducked out and now I froze. I was here. Alone with Harry.  
Harry looked at me and dropped his arms. I looked out the door window and saw Malfoy standing there ushering me to come. Sit with me, ditch the dork. He mouthed. I looked at Harry and he sat down, sighed and spoke.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I just...well...you're my best friend and I don't want you to-I don't know- ruin your life. Plus, Malfoy probably is just trying to get you to be his girlfriend just so he can bug me. He might not even like you. Don't rip your heart out for him."  
"Harry I know he likes me. I like him, too. We...um...well...we had a lot of fun last year and I met him over the summer a few times." I started to cry softly, wiping the tears on the inside of my velvet robe. I felt embarrassed. Why do I always have to cry?  
Harry sat over by me and started to pull me toward him. Not knowing what he was going to do, I pulled away a little. But as he was stronger he succeeded in turning me towards him.  
"'Mione I don't want to end this year on a bad note. C'mon let's just try to have fun and do our best." He thought a moment. "Well...I'll probably fail potions again but anyway that doesn't matter." I looked into his green eyes and they pulled me into Harry. I wiped my eyes and nodded. He held my hands and paused a moment, obviously not knowing what to do so he leaned in and was almost about to kiss me, but me (stupid as usual) turned away. I felt his hand fall on my leg and he turned away.  
Why am I so childish? 


End file.
